


The Jewel Girls, A Nevermoor Fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Book 2: Wundersmith: The Calling of Morrigan Crow, Book 3: Hollowpox: The Hunt for Morrigan Crow, Hotel Deucalion (Nevermoor)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amethyst and Jade, two girls, half sisters, born to Miranda Lilkath. But there are more to these two girls than meet the eye. Amethyst, daughter of Jupiter North and Jade, AKA The other one.Takes place 1 year after Hollowpox.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Morrigan’s P.O.V**

“No Miss Morrigan! You don’t want to go down there!”

“Well, maybe I do Martha.” She was right, when I got down there, I wished I hadn’t. There was a girl sat on a loveseat that was gently swinging who looked so much like Ivy it made me want to scream. But that wasn’t what bugged me the most… It was the ginger girl who Jupiter was clutching so tightly to his chest. She was the girl version of my patron, obviously his daughter. I raced up to my room, holding back tears. The moment I got in, I flopped onto my bed and released them. It transformed into a king sized bed with a soft mattress and a million pillows and fleecy blankets. Just as I got comfortable, there was a knock on the door. “Mog?”

**Jupiter’s P.O.V**

I turned the knob on Morrigan’s door. As soon as I let go of Amy I saw a head of inky hair running up the stairs. “What?”

“I should explain, y’know, about Amy and Jade. Jade’s the oldest, but she isn’t mine. She has a different dad to Amy. 14 years ago, I met a woman called Miranda and her daughter Jade. A year later, she gave birth to Amethyst. But then, 4 years ago, Miranda moved out, bringing Amy and Jade with her."

"Why?"

"We NEVER speak of that, okay?"

"But why?"

"OKAY!?"

"Fine, okay," she rolled her eyes. After an awkward silence, Morrigan asked me something, "Why do you have no photos of her in your office?"

"I do. You've just never bothered to look hard enough. Y'know the photo with my sister and I? Amy looks a lot like her so you assumed that was Celeste."

"Celeste?" 

"My sister. I took out all the family photos and replaced them with photos of you. But, enough about that. Are you excited for school tommorow?"

"I am now, leave me alone, I'm going to read," she said, picking up a black leather-bound book. 

**Amethyst's P.O.V**

I sat on the bed, wondering if Jade would ever talk to me again. The whole reason we got kicked out of Mum's was because I went to a talent show that she didn't want me to go to. Now Jade and Mum hate me. So, I've just got Dad and everyone at the Duecalion left. So, if Morrigan Crow has taken my place here, I'll have no-one. 

To reassure my nerves,I took my guitar out of it's case and began to play a familiar tune, "Golden songbird, spread your wings.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Amethyst's P.O.V**

There was a lump in my throat and my hands were shaking as I knocked on Morrigan's door. After all, she was a Wundersmith. She could attack me. Luckily, when I came in, the first thing she said was, "I like your dress." I was wearing a white dress with purple satin flowers climbing up it. 

"Thanks."

"I also like your singing voice."

"Y-you heard me?"

"Yeah. Can you sing that song for me again?"

"O-okay." 

_"Golden songbird_

_Shake your wings_

_Golden songbird_

_Do your thing_

_Sing_

_Sing it loud_

_Sing it bright_

_Sing it high_

_In the night_

_Golden songbird_

_Time to fly_

_Golden songbird_

_High in the sky_

_Sing_

_Sing it loud_

_Sing it bright_

_Sing it high_

_In the night,"_ I sang.

"Woah.. You're really good. You should get Frank to let you perform at a party some time."

"No. Last time I performed in public I messed up really badly, in more ways than one."

"What happened?"

"I sang an extra chorus and then got all flustered and couldn't remember any of the song. And then I got kicked out of my home because I went when I was banned to go."

"Why didn't you just get grounded?"

"Mum's very... touchy. Jade's been staying out beyond cerfew, leaving the house when she was grounded and I've been doing 'too much singing'. Apparantly I've been showing off too much. The talent show was the last straw."

"Oh. I'm sorry. My mum died when I was 6 and my dad never wanted me. He was glad to be rid of me."

"Sounds like you had a horrid life."

"Yep." There was a bit of an awkward silence, before I spoke.

"I-I sh-should probably go... Things to do. B-bye!" She gave a small wave, before lifting up her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This is a bit rushed. I've not had much time recently, so I wrote something. The next chapter should be better.


End file.
